


Sea Change

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [22]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Blatant Homophobia, Breakfast, Coming Out, Goodbyes, Homophobia, IronStrange, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Redemption, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Stephen Strange-centric, sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: When Stephen came out to his parents, Tony at his side, things did not go as well as they could have. In fact, just the opposite.How long is too long to ask for forgiveness? Where does pride, and love, and loyalty lie in strained relationships?Stephen's parents know they messed up. And with their family as broken as ever, they must take the first step to acknowledge the harm they'd inflicted on their son so long ago.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	1. The Bad

**Author's Note:**

> tw: HOMOPHOBIA. Very blatant. Lots of shame and hurt going around. Please, please be careful reading this.
> 
> Also, this is a part two to [Righteous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888164) , part 10 of my Infinite Ironstrange list. It's not really necessary to read that first, but those are how I pictured Stephen and Tony when continuing this fic.
> 
> Also also. I'm using a prompt list! [Prompt List](https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story)

_“Mom? Dad? There’s someone I want you to meet…”_

Stephen could feel his heart in his throat. The only thing keeping him relatively grounded was Tony, still holding his hand as Stephen led him into the house. _This was bound to happen eventually, just breathe,_ Stephen thought as he prepared to introduce Tony to his parents, but _as his boyfriend._

Walking into the kitchen, he saw his mom at the counter, flipping pancakes. His dad was already at the table, setting out dishes for Stephen and his siblings. His mom turned around first, and Stephen dropped Tony’s hand instinctually, before she could see.

Beverly smiled warmly. “You mean Tony? Honey, we’ve met him already.” This was true, Tony had been at Stephen’s house so many times, the latter was surprised his parents hadn’t caught on to the fact they were more than friends.

“How much did you party last night? Impaired memory’s never a good sign,” Eugene joked as he brought platters over to the breakfast table.

“Haha,” Stephen responded dryly. “No, I was—”

“—Is Tony going to be joining us for breakfast?” Beverly interrupted, probably planning out the changed arrangement of seats already.

Stephen glanced over at Tony, who had remained quiet, but still warm and polite, as he always was with Stephen’s parents. Tony smiled, nodding encouragingly.

Gaining his footing, Stephen looked back at his mom. “Yes, he will be.” He gestured for Tony to go sit at the table. Nodding, Tony smiled at Beverly and Eugene, saying good morning before sitting down.

“Mom, do you need help with anything?”

“No, we’re just about ready to eat. Um, maybe get your siblings, they’re still sleeping.”

“Alright.”

Stephen walked up to Donna and Victor’s shared bedroom (they were younger, no one cared about space yet), and knocked on the door. “Hey, I’m coming in.”

Inside, both his siblings were still asleep in one bed, despite having two different ones in the same room. Stephen went over and crouched down, gently shaking them awake. “Donna? Victor? Wake up, breakfast is ready.”

Victor awoke first, grumbling and rubbing his eyes with tiny fists. “Steph?”

“Yeah. It’s time to wake up now, you have school.”

Victor yawned. “Alright.” He slid out of bed, and walked out the bedroom in his pyjamas, still in a sleepy daze. Stephen looked to Donna next. “Hey, Donna. Wake up. There’s food awaiting you.”

She finally woke up, blinking rapidly while adjusting to the low light of the room. “Stephen?”

He smiled. “Good morning Donna.”

She looked around confusedly for two seconds, then leaned forward automatically to hug her older brother. Stephen held on a little longer than usual, absorbing her warmth as some sort of strength for the conversation he was about to have with his parents.

“Ready to go downstairs?”

She nodded, and Stephen turned around from where he was crouched so she could climb onto his back. Standing up, he made sure she couldn’t fall off, and walked to join the rest of the family in the dining room. Tony was talking animatedly with Victor, the former seeming very excited to see Stephen’s long time friend. Beverly and Eugene were sitting down having their own, quieter conversation.

Stephen set Donna down, and went to go sit beside Tony. They linked hands underneath the table, as they had done so many times before. The family joined hands for saying Grace, and then started on breakfast.

It was quiet for some time, just the sounds of forks clinking against plates as people cut their pancakes (or Stephen helping his siblings cut their food). Eventually, as they were finishing up the meal, Stephen patted his mouth with a napkin before setting it down. “Mom, Dad? There’s… something I need to tell you.”

He put a hand on Tony’s thigh, Tony immediately covering it with his own hand in support. “Tony and I… I, uh… I’m gay. And we’re together. Me and Tony. Dating.”

Stephen would have been mortified by his less-than-eloquent coming out, but he was more petrified than anything by what his parents would say.

As it turned out, all his fears were not irrational, and in fact came true in that moment. Eugene’s fork clattered loudly as he dropped it on his plate, furiously staring down Stephen. Beverly gasped, before looking on at the couple with nothing short of shame or disgust.

Victor was the first to speak up, however. “You kiss Tony?” He asked Stephen.

Stephen looked to his younger brother, grateful for the temporary distraction. “Um, yeah. We love each other.” He smiled at Tony, fear still clutching his heart.

“That’s nice. Like Mom and Dad.”

Eugene was vibrating with anger by this point. “No, Victor, _not_ like Mom and Dad,” he responded venomously. Before anything could escalate, however, Beverly suggested Donna and Victor go get ready for school. Slightly confused, the younger children left the dining table.

“Stephen?” His mom nearly whispered. “How long has _this_ been going on?”

He swallowed, clutching Tony’s hand fiercely. “Uh, maybe a year?” It was exactly a year and one month, Stephen knew this by heart. But at this point, the details didn’t seem important.

“A year…” Beverly paused. “I’ve been harbouring a sinner for a _year._ ”

“M-mom?” Stephen whimpered.

“No, _don’t_ call me that. I am not your mother. You don’t _deserve_ Donna and Victor, you don’t deserve to live here. What have we said? Hm? About _playing gay._ Have you no shame? No conscience?”

Stephen flinched with each question. Tony, feeling more than seeing this with their still-joined hands, stepped in. “Hey, Ms. Strange—”

“ _And you._ What have you _done_ to my son? He was _perfect_ before you. Are you _hoping_ he’ll be sent to hell? Are you hoping he’d suffer?”

Stephen, hearing the attack on Tony, wiped at his watery eyes before looking back up. “Hey, don’t attack him! This was all me. I am who I am, and he loves me for that. Why can’t you do the same?”

Both his parents seemed at a loss for words, but unwilling to change their minds. Seeing this, and feeling his hope crushed with every second, Stephen stood up, dragging Tony with him to his room.

He began to pack his things in a suitcase that was always in his closet. Tony spoke from behind him, leaning against the closed bedroom door. “Hey, Stephen, I’m sorry—mmph!”

Stephen kissed him by way of interruption. Leaning back, he met Tony’s eyes. “I don’t blame you. I knew there was a chance of this happening. It’s okay.” His voice wobbled, but the point came across.

Tony looked newly determined, and in awe of Stephen at the same time. Breathlessly, he whispered. “I love you.” Stephen smiled. “I love you too.”

When the case was packed, as well as another set of bags for his school things, Stephen carried some of the luggage out of the house, Tony carrying the rest. Dropping them on the front curb, Stephen left Tony to watch it for two seconds, running back into the house one last time.

He crouched in front of Donna and Victor, both of them having sat down on a bed in their room. Stephen did his best to smile warmly, despite the tears building up in his eyes. “Hey, Donna, Vic. Um, I won’t be around as much as I normally am, I’m sorry.”

“Where are you going?” Donna asked.

“On an adventure, it’s very exciting.” This wasn’t technically a lie.

“How long are you going to be gone?” This time it was Victor who spoke.

“I don’t know, Vic. But know I’ll never leave you fully. This is just temporary.” _Hopefully._

“What’ll happen when the monsters come?” Stephen looked to Donna, his heart breaking all over again. This was a ritual of theirs, anytime the kids had nightmares, Stephen would go and ‘attack’ the monsters, whatever time of night, to save Donna and Victor. This often ended with laughter and falling back asleep cuddled next to each other.

“I-uh,” Stephen looked down, getting an idea. “Here. Tony gave this to me.” Stephen took off his watch, a rare one he rarely wore around his parents, but wore on special occasions, or just to feel closer to Tony. “This will protect you while I’m gone.”

By now all three of the Strange kids were crying softly. Stephen took them both into his arms. “I love you both. I’ll be back soon. You can call Tony if you want to talk to me.” They did have Tony’s home phone number already.

With an aching soul, Stephen stood, letting them go. “Don’t be mad at Mom or Dad or Tony. This is okay.”

Stephen glanced at them huddled on the bed, before straightening and walking out of the room. Going downstairs, he saw his parents in the kitchen. Understanding this could possibly be the last conversation he had with them, he walked up, splaying his hands on the counter to ground himself.

“I’m going to be staying with Tony for a while.” No response. “I wish… never mind. I wish this could have gone differently. I’m sorry. I love you.” His parents still avoided eye-contact, avoided saying anything at all.

Nodding curtly, Stephen exited, locking his front door as he left the house. Tony had called a car while he was inside, and already loaded the bags in the trunk. Stephen smiled gratefully, and slid into the backseat with Tony right beside him.

He leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder as the driver took off, leaving behind the Strange family for some unknown length of time.

At the Stark house, one of Tony’s more modest ones close to Stephen’s neighbourhood, they didn’t bother taking the bags out of the trunk, knowing one of the servants could do it instead.

Stephen and Tony instead went up to Tony’s bedroom, lying there exhausted in almost the same position they had earlier that morning. Newly realizing the gravity of the situation, Stephen burst into tears, sobbing into Tony’s shirt. Tony did his best to support his boyfriend, trying to stay strong while everything went to shit.

And he only hoped, one day, the Stranges would come to their senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my guys, gals and non-binary pals! Hope y'all are doing well.
> 
> It's been a WHILE since I've done a one-shot. And while there is technically a second chapter to this fic, it still feels good to just write the little things in the midst of the angst-fest/plot-driven fic that is The Stark Authority (updates will continue as usual for that).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this. I know there's a sad ending, but trust me when I say the next chapter (that actually hasn't been written yet) will make things better for Stephen and Tony.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated. Wash your hands. 💛


	2. The Good Pt. 1

Stephen stared out the window, seemingly lost in thought. His elbow was propped up on the armrest, his hand supporting his head. He looked regal, despite the fluffy bedhead look he was sporting, long dark blue robe accenting his height.

Tony couldn’t help but stare for a bit longer, the two steaming mugs of coffee in his hand forgotten for a moment. How on earth could anyone look and be so _amazing_? And how on earth did Tony manage to get this amazing person to be his _husband_?

When the heat began seeping through the earthenware mugs, and he could feel his hands starting to protest the too-long exposure to the warmth by turning red, Tony stepped further into their bedroom, the movement startling Stephen from his thoughts.

“Hey babe. Coffee,” Tony prompted, handing one of the mugs over. It was perfectly prepared, which didn’t require much, but Stephen was a perfectionist. The smallest splash of milk, tinting the drink to a lighter brown. Tony sipped his own coffee, which he preferred black. It was strong, and got the job done to keep him energized for the work day. He’d have tea with Stephen in the afternoon. It was routine.

“Thank you darling,” Stephen responded, a slight lilt on the pet name. He reached out for the mug, shuddering when his fingers made contact with the warmth, a contrast to the slight chill of the room. However, he didn’t proceed with the conversation, reverting back to staring out the window.

Usually, he and Tony would talk, about anything, from what they had to get done that day, to whatever random thing they read about the night before, to teasing each other for the sake of making the other man blush, the last usually ending in more… adult activities, depending on how much time they had before work.

This wasn’t to say they didn’t work well without talking to each other. Tony found himself smiling, remembering painfully domestic moments where they’d be doing their respective activities, sitting next to each other but incredibly focused on their research, or piano, or fidgeting with some contraption Tony had taken from the workshop downstairs. They’d come to a mutual end to their individual activities without talking, attuned to each other’s rhythms so well the two of them were accused on multiple occasions of communicating telepathically.

But Stephen seemed to be holding more tension in his shoulders than he normally did, if something happened in a surgery or with a colleague at work. Tony certainly couldn’t recall any reason the doctor would be upset with him, so this was obviously some external problem Stephen hadn’t brought up yet.

Tony took a seat in the matching armchair across from Stephen in their bedroom, also staring out the window so as not to pressure his husband into talking. However, waiting conflicts out usually never ended well for either of them.

“Hon? What’s up?”

Stephen shifted his bright blue eyes to his husband. He smiled wryly, the expression not reaching his eyes, setting his mug down on the table between them, cueing Tony to do the same. Stephen reached across and took Tony’s hand, gripping it firmly. “I got a text.”

Tony waited for the doctor to elaborate, smoothing his thumb over the other’s hand as some kind of comfort. When nothing further was said, he pushed. “Alright, from who?”

“My mother.”

Tony inhaled sharply. They hadn’t heard from Stephen’s parents in almost 15 years. The rare times they’d seen them, it was just when Stephen was allowed to see Donna and Victor, and that had been years ago when Donna was still alive, and Victor still lived with his parents.

Now Stephen and Victor were cordial more than anything, not nearly as close as they’d been when Stephen was still living in the Strange household. Tony wondered how much influence Stephen’s parents had on Victor’s perception of his own older brother.

“What did she say?” Tony hoped it wasn’t something like Eugene dying, much as he contributed to Stephen’s life being turned upside down.

The grip on his hand tightened as Stephen willed himself to speak. “She says she’s sorry.” Tony didn’t miss the crack in Stephen’s voice as he reiterated the apology. “And that she wants to have dinner, the two of us with her and Dad.”

Tony had no idea what to say to this. Would he ignore the message out of spite? Not want to hold a grudge anymore and accept the invitation? Question why it took so long for some type of apology to take place? He had no idea. With his parents, Maria made sure Tony knew she’d love him regardless, and Howard couldn’t care either way, as long as Tony kept his grades up. Definitely a better deal than what Stephen got.

Before his thoughts spiralled further, Tony asked Stephen what he thought instead. “How are we feeling about this?”

Stephen choked out a laugh, before his eyes glazed over, unseeing. “I don’t know. I’ve been _dreaming_ of something like this happening forever.” He paused. “But it’s not the same now. Donna’s gone, and Victor and I barely talk, and it’s been _fifteen fucking years_ since they spoke to me.” Tears were streaming down his face by this point.

“I don’t know what to do with this, Tony,” he continued. “I’ve _wanted_ to get my family back, for _so long,_ and I feel like an idiot for turning my nose up at the opportunity. But I _hurt_ because of them. I’ve felt awful, and _wrong,_ and _dirty,_ for being gay, for _so long,_ and coming out only made that pain hurt more.”

Stephen looked back up at Tony. “They made me question choosing you, time and time again. But you’ve given me so much happiness,” a genuine smile this time, happiness shining through teary eyes that made Tony’s stomach flip. “And I wonder sometimes, if I’d just, listened to them, how much I would have missed out on with you, or with _myself._ They hated me, as I was. I was a disappointment, and nothing more. And so I hated myself.”

Stephen sniffed. “It took too much work to get back to myself. A lot of it is because of you, which I will forever love you for. But what if one dinner is enough to undo all of our happiness? Of my _security _?”__

__Tony could only nod along, still holding hands with his husband. Stephen _had_ hurt. And Tony _had_ been one of the only people there for him after that terrible day._ _

__“I don’t know babe. Honestly. But it’s your decision. And I’ll be behind you one hundred percent.”_ _

__“I left her on read so far,” Stephen said, smiling tiredly._ _

__Tony grinned at that. “And I support you for doing that.”_ _

__Stephen took his hand back to scrub over his face roughly. “Ugh, Tony, it’s a day off.”_ _

__On truly terrible days, they made a pact that any day one of them wanted off, the other would also take time off in support. Tony agreed it was one of those days. “Let’s go have breakfast then?”_ _

__“Yeah. Let’s go.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my guys, gals and non-binary pals! Hope y'all are doing well.
> 
> I know this was meant to be only 2 chapters, but I got carried away explaining the fluffy domesticity of these two, so 3 chapters it is.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 💛
> 
> [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/itschocopiggysart/)   
>  [Tumblr](https://chocopiggy.tumblr.com/)


	3. The Good Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sea change: Metamorphosis or alteration, after undergoing various trials or tragedies.

Stephen’s hands trembled as he attempted tying a Windsor knot around his neck, above the crisp dark-blue dress shirt he chose to wear, tucked into black dress pants. His focus was shot, a swirl of emotions flitting through his mind in fragments. Staring back at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t help but feel small, almost terrified at what was going to happen in less than a couple of hours.

After one last failed attempt, he growled in frustration and threw the tie at the wall, before he collapsed back on the bed, sliding his hands down his face. He spread his arms out, like a star extending itself before exploding with the energy it contained.

“Babe?”

Stephen tilted his head in the direction of where the voice came from. Tony was leaning against the door jamb, looking gorgeous in an all-black ensemble, complete with a watch Stephen had gifted the man himself. He raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, humming as he went back to staring at the ceiling.

Tony went to lay down next to him, resting his head on one of Stephen’s splayed-out arms. “Are we having second thoughts?”

Stephen turned onto his side, pulling his husband closer to him, not caring if the action would wrinkle either of their outfits. Staring into the deep brown eyes he felt he’d known forever, he saw concern, strength, and love, above anything else. He shook his head. “Not about meeting them. Just about wearing a tie.”

Tony smiled at that, his eyes crinkling. He sat up, folding his legs underneath himself, still close to the doctor, and pulled off his own tie. “We can afford to skip the formalities at this point.”

Stephen sat up as well, their thighs touching as he leaned in to kiss Tony, cupping the engineer’s face with one of his hands. He wrapped his arms around the latter’s neck soon after, inhaling the cologne Tony sprayed on earlier in the day. “I’m afraid.”

Tony hugged him back, shifting so Stephen could straddle him and be held properly. “I know.”

“I want to see them, I truly do. I think it’s— I think that— I… I don’t want to be someone who can’t extend forgiveness. Or see people can change. I just…” Stephen sighed. “I’m not sure if I’m _ready._ To forgive them.”

Tony clutched Stephen tighter. Thought before he spoke (which happened so rarely). “I get it. They did something that isn’t so easy to _not_ resent them for.” Stephen chuckled lightly. Tony continued. “Luckily, that doesn’t have to be part of the agenda for tonight, if you don’t want it to be. It can just be dinner. We’ll be real civil about it.”

“You? Civil? Never thought I’d see the day.” Stephen backed up Tony’s lap to see the latter’s face.

Tony laughed in surprise, Stephen’s snark seeming to surface even in the most difficult of situations. “For you honey? I’d be as well-mannered as anyone could possibly be.”

Stephen huffed. “Not sure my parents deserve that side of you.”

“But you do.”

Stephen smiled lovingly. “Luckily, that won’t be a requirement for tonight. Let’s say a middle-ground between how you acted during that one Christmas party, and how you’d act at a funeral.”

“So, boring but still kind of okay. Got it.”

Stephen laughed, getting off Tony and the bed. He bent over to pick up the tie he threw earlier, the action spurring his husband to whistle at him in appreciation. Folding the tie over his arm, he looked back at Tony. “You’re right. It’s just a dinner. I don’t owe them anything.”

Tony stood up to stand beside him. “Exactly.” He checked his watch. “We did say we’d show up to their house in about an hour.”

Seeing as they were staying in a hotel about half an hour from Stephen’s parents’ property, they had time. “What ever will we do in the meantime?” Stephen asked innocently, already smoothing a hand over Tony’s shirt in appreciation.

The engineer grinned, linking his hands around the taller man’s neck. “I’m sure we can come up with something,” he said, before getting cut off with a heated kiss.

_1 Hour Later_

Standing in front of the door, its light blue paint chipped and faded, Stephen squeezed Tony’s hand. He looked over at his husband, and finding the courage he was seeking in those same brown eyes, he raised a hand to knock on the door.

A moment later, he heard the heavy, dull sound of the door being unlocked, and felt his heart flip in his chest. This was the first time he’d see his mom face-to-face, have a conversation with her, in fifteen years. He had no idea what to say, what to do, and he suddenly regret not going down a research spiral on Reddit or Yahoo answers or whatever page could tell him what to be prepared for.

The light from inside was golden and inviting, as compared to the dull, white porch light shining over his and Tony’s faces. Stephen looked down at his mother, seeming to have shrunken with age. It was startling, to say the least, to see the warm hope in her eyes, as compared to her furious disdain that still haunted his nightmares.

“Stephen. I’m so glad you’re here.” She paused, looking at his husband, still smiling. “And you, Tony.”

Stephen could feel his heart in his throat at this point. Seeing his internal panic, Tony stepped in. “Same to you, Beverly.” He shuddered with the autumn chill. Beverly, noticing this, stepped aside promptly. “Come in you two, come in. Dinner’s just about done.”

Hearing that tone in her voice, so familiar and unfamiliar, Stephen was suddenly brought back to his happy childhood, to Donna and Victor and smiles in his typical nuclear family. Before he—before they… took that away from him. His parents. And now they wanted him back. Tony included.

Without noticing Tony leading him inside, and taking his coat off, Stephen looked to his mother. “Why did you invite us here?” He heard his voice from far away, tinged with accusation.

Beverly startled, hearing his voice for the first time that evening. “Why don’t we sit down first? Talk about… whatever it is you want to talk about?”

“You’re skirting around it, _Mom._ You know exactly what I’m asking.”

“Bev? Are they here?” Stephen’s father called from probably the kitchen.

“Yes, _Dad._ ‘They’ are here,” Stephen answered, before Beverly could respond. Eugene came around the corner, sensing the tension in the foyer from a mile away. “Hi Stephen,” he breathed, appearing surprised at how much his eldest had grown up in the fifteen years they were apart. _Whose fault is that,_ Stephen thought, ignoring his psyche telling him it was his fault.

Seeing that look, in his parents’ eyes, of regret and shame as clear as day, however, Stephen decided to take pity on them. _How the tables have turned._ “Hi Dad. We brought dessert. Table’s this way, yeah?”

Without waiting for an answer, he took Tony’s hand and marched ahead of his parents, to the kitchen where Tony set down the box he had been holding, which contained a chocolate ganache cake from a nearby bakery. Stephen took Tony’s hands in his own, staring down at the floor. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

Tony smiled, willing away the tears forming in his eyes. He took Stephen’s chin in one of his hands, urging the doctor to look up at him. “We didn’t expect this to go perfectly, right? We can do whatever we want with tonight. We can leave if you want, or try to salvage this.”

“I, uh, let’s stay. We’re making amends here, right?” Stephen chuckled half-heartedly.

“Works for me babe.”

Stephen’s parents walked into the kitchen soon after their conversation ended, leaving the two couples standing across from each other, unsure of what happens next.

“Do you need help setting the table?” Tony asked, taking the first step.

Beverly was eager to respond, happy that her son and his husband decided to stay. “No, thank you. Go sit down, Eugene and I will bring dinner out.” She turned to Stephen. “I made your favourite.”

“Thank you,” Stephen replied, walking out with Tony. He sat in his usual spot from when he was a teen, Tony sitting next to him. It was the same arrangement they were in when Stephen came out. When everything changed between him and his family.

Beverly set down a plate of grilled salmon fillets garnished with sliced lemons, while Eugene poured wine. A bowl of brown butter pasta was set down, and another bowl with a salad. The ganache cake was placed on a cake stand, set near the end of the polished table.

Stephen’s parents finally sat down, this time across from Stephen and Tony, rather than his dad at the head of the table and his mom to his left. They joined hands for Grace, which felt so odd to Stephen, seeing as he hadn’t done it in _years,_ the religious aspect of it being too much of a reminder of what constituted the hatred against him.

The family ate quietly, everyone deep in thought. As much as Stephen struggled not to freak out about the situation they were in, he did find himself _greatly_ enjoying the food. Although a new favourite dinner of his was cheeseburgers with Tony, for no other reason than they made Tony extremely happy, this meal felt safe, and familiar, things he wouldn’t usually associate with the Stranges nowadays.

They had dessert, the cake proving to taste even more delicious than it looked.

Sipping the wine as a transition to conversation, Stephen set down his glass. “I, uh, I’m sorry about snapping at you earlier, mom.”

Beverly looked back at him, eyes downturned with regret. “Stephen, you have nothing to be sorry for.” She took a breath. “It’s me who should apologize.”

“And me,” Eugene interjected. “We treated you horrifically, and took too long to express our sincere regret, or in all honestly, to even acknowledge that regret ourselves. I’m sorry, for everything we put you through.”

“We love you, Stephen. And I’m sorry we chose _anything_ over you.”

Stephen couldn’t believe what he was hearing, tears forming in his eyes. He had _hoped_ for this, especially since seeing the text from his mother. Dreamt of it. It seemed so… idyllic, hearing it in reality. From his parents. Who he’d never expected to _actually_ try to undo what went so wrong all those years ago.

It should have been an entirely happy occasion. Instead, he cried, heaving sobs racking his body. He curled back in his chair, to which Tony moved to wrap around him, clutching Stephen tightly.

Beverly had her own stream of tears running down her face, lip quivering, while Tony’s expression was of crushed determination, and even Eugene was becoming a little red-eyed. Bev wasn’t sure if she and her husband should leave or not, unable to see her son in agony, despite it being caused by her.

Just as she was about to shift back in her chair, Stephen held out a hand, stopping her in her tracks. He straightened up, allowing Tony to sit back in his own seat. Scrubbing roughly at his face with the heels of his palms, Stephen stared at the table, then looked back at his parents. Voice rough with sorrow, he sniffled, then spoke. Which ended up being more of a whisper. “I forgive you.” It seemed so easy now, saying the words, like dropping a weight he’d been carrying for centuries.

He looked over at Tony, the man staring back at him in surprise, but more than that, awe. “I love you too,” Stephen continued, looking back at Beverly and Eugene. It felt different, from when he last said that to his parents, the day he left. It felt like something good, new. Like redemption. A sea change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my guys, gals and non-binary pals! Hope y'all are doing well.
> 
> OMG I finished it! This chapter, holy frijoles, the pressure to get it right. I don't know! What do you think?
> 
> I wanted to keep the happy ending, but I'm also a sucker for ambiguous endings. Stephen with the support of Tony would have to build that trust with his parents once more, so there'd be a lot more involvement in each other's lives.
> 
> I wanted to burst into tears like three times writing this. Stephen, why did I put you through this. But, he gets a good ending? His parents acknowledging their own mistakes, without an ounce of blaming him for any of it, is spectacular.
> 
> Um. I really hope you enjoyed this conclusion. Kudos and comments always appreciated. 💛
> 
> [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/itschocopiggysart/)   
>  [Tumblr](https://chocopiggy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
